Generator Rex  An OC Story
by Camilleon
Summary: Submit your OCs because the more the merrier! On hiatus... Sorry
1. Submit Your OCs

**Intro**

I've been wanting to write a Generator Rex fic for a long time, but I couldn't get it started. So I've decided to write an OC story, everybody can post their Generator Rex Ocs and I'll add them to the story. Thought that would be more fun.

But I've got to say I can't accept every single OC, but I will try to add as much as I can as the story goes on.

Btw about the story Van Kleiss is not dead and he's recruiting because everyone in his tem but Circe is gone.

So if you want to submit your OC use this form and post it as a reply;

**Name:** (first name is enough but you can add a last name if you want)

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Origin:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**EVO:** (yes/no)

** Powers:**

**Non-EVO Abilities:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Hero/Villian/Neutral:**

**Relationships: **(specify for each character they interract with)

**Couple: **(yes/no/progressing/not yet and name the person)

**Other:**

...

My OCs:

**Name:** Dawn

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **15

**Origin: **Hawaii

**Appearance: **Straight, long, dirty blonde hair, tanned skin, violet eyes, fit body. Usually dresses like a tomboy; jean shorts, white tank tops, plaid shirts and brown boots.

**Personality:** Very energetic and talkative. A tomboy. Very sarcastic. She is extremely successful in every aspect. An honor student, a top athlete, a talented artist and many more traits. She is very popular and friendly. She is very protective of her sister. She is also aggressive and loves action. She is more of a leader than a follower. She puts her sister before averything. She is a kill first ask later type of person.

**Bio:** Dawn was the more favoured twin since the day she was born. She out shined her sister at everything she did. Her birth was painless and shorter, her grades were higher, she had more friends and so on. She really loved her sister and felt bad about making her look bad everytime. When her sister told her she was an EVO she was the one who got them both into Providence. She used her smooth talking skills and stubborness to convince them to let her stay as Keira's partner.

**EVO:** No

**Non-EVO Abilities:** Martial Arts, Precise Hitman Skills

**Weapon(s):** Nunchucks or Blasters

**Hero/Villian/Neutral:** Hero

**Relationships: **

** Rex:** Great friends, but she mocks him too much.

**Six:** Her training partner who she calls 'Gonna-Be-Seven' 'cause she's gonna be the Number One Most Deadliest Person.

**BoBo:** She adores him. Loves blowing stuff up together for no reason. They think alike.

**Holiday:** She is a bit strict with her because Dawn can't wake up for important things, but she helps her alot with her research.

**White: **Very much dislikes him, very sarcastic when talking to him.

**Keira:** Her MIP. She does everything for her.

**Noah: **Who was he again?

**Couple: **Not Yet – Zane

**Other:** She wears a black crop top and black boots on missions. She wears black shorts or pants depending on the weather. She has a Harley Davidson.

...

**Name:** Keira

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **15

**Origin:** Hawaii

**Appearance:** Short, dirty blonde hair. Violet eyes. Thin. She likes layered clothes, skirts and dresses.

**Personality:** She's shy and quiet. She's a hardworking and honest person. She really naive and oblivious. She sees the best in people. She holds no grudges. She admires her sister and doesn't hold it against her that she's better at everything. She's physically weak and can be invisable. She is an early bird and she is studious unlike her sister who has never studied for a minute of her life. She is a person who loves love, but oblivious when it comes to her love life.

**Bio: **She was always known as Dawn's little twin sister by everyone. But Dawn was the first person she went to when she discovered she had become an EVO. Dawn helped her get into Providence and stayed with her. She has been training to get full control over her powers.

**EVO:** Yes

** Powers:** Can communicate with other evos and 'command' or 'suggest' nanites what to do

**Non-EVO Abilities:** None, but she is being trained to defend herself.

**Weapon(s):** Energy Shield Bracelet.

**Hero/Villian/Neutral:** Hero

**Relationships: **

**Rex: ** Good friends. She looks upto him powerwise.

**Six:** The only thing that convinces her that he's not a robot is his care for Rex and _Holiday._

**BoBo:** He is so cute and cuddly.

**Holiday:** Holiday acts like a mother-figure to Keira.

**White:** The big boss, she acts with her best manner around him.

**Dawn:** Her biggest hero and her biggest supporter.

**Noah:** He is going to get hurt being around Rex and everyone.

**Couple: **No

**...**

**Name:** Zane

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 16

**Origin:** New York

**Appearance:** Jet black hair, green eyes, athletic body. Likes jeans and black shirts.

**Personality:** He's a shady character, not very talkative but charismatic. He's over-confident. He cares for others more than he should, especially animals. He isn't very 's not very comfortable around girls.

**Bio:** Not Available.

**EVO:** Yes

** Powers: **Super-human abilities

Superstrength

Superspeed

Supersight

Superhearing and so on...

**Non-EVO Abilities:** Combat

**Weapon(s): **Extendable Spear

**Hero/Villian/Neutral:** Villian

**Relationships: **

**Van Kleiss:** This guy should loosen up a bit and let him loose, he already works for him**.**

** Circe:** What's her problem?

**Couple: **Not Yet – Dawn

...

Also feel free to couple up your Ocs with other submitted Ocs, but to stop any future problems here are the current couplings:

Rex-Circe

Six-Holiday

Dawn-Zane


	2. Notice

**Intro**

I've been wanting to write a Generator Rex fic for a long time, but I couldn't get it started. So I've decided to write an OC story, everybody can post their Generator Rex Ocs and I'll add them to the story. Thought that would be more fun.

But I've got to say I can't accept every single OC, but I will try to add as much as I can as the story goes on.

Btw about the story Van Kleiss is not dead and he's recruiting because everyone in his tem but Circe is gone.

So if you want to submit your OC use this form and post it as a reply;

**Name:** (first name is enough but you can add a last name if you want)

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Origin:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**EVO:** (yes/no)

** Powers:**

**Non-EVO Abilities:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Hero/Villian/Neutral:**

**Relationships: **(specify for each character they interract with)

**Couple: **(yes/no/progressing/not yet and name the person)

**Other:**

...

My OCs:

**Name:** Dawn

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **15

**Origin: **Hawaii

**Appearance: **Straight, long, dirty blonde hair, tanned skin, violet eyes, fit body. Usually dresses like a tomboy; jean shorts, white tank tops, plaid shirts and brown boots.

**Personality:** Very energetic and talkative. A tomboy. Very sarcastic. She is extremely successful in every aspect. An honor student, a top athlete, a talented artist and many more traits. She is very popular and friendly. She is very protective of her sister. She is also aggressive and loves action. She is more of a leader than a follower. She puts her sister before averything. She is a kill first ask later type of person.

**Bio:** Dawn was the more favoured twin since the day she was born. She out shined her sister at everything she did. Her birth was painless and shorter, her grades were higher, she had more friends and so on. She really loved her sister and felt bad about making her look bad everytime. When her sister told her she was an EVO she was the one who got them both into Providence. She used her smooth talking skills and stubborness to convince them to let her stay as Keira's partner.

**EVO:** No

**Non-EVO Abilities:** Martial Arts, Precise Hitman Skills

**Weapon(s):** Nunchucks or Blasters

**Hero/Villian/Neutral:** Hero

**Relationships: **

** Rex:** Great friends, but she mocks him too much.

**Six:** Her training partner who she calls 'Gonna-Be-Seven' 'cause she's gonna be the Number One Most Deadliest Person.

**BoBo:** She adores him. Loves blowing stuff up together for no reason. They think alike.

**Holiday:** She is a bit strict with her because Dawn can't wake up for important things, but she helps her alot with her research.

**White: **Very much dislikes him, very sarcastic when talking to him.

**Keira:** Her MIP. She does everything for her.

**Noah: **Who was he again?

**Couple: **Not Yet – Zane

**Other:** She wears a black crop top and black boots on missions. She wears black shorts or pants depending on the weather. She has a Harley Davidson.

...

**Name:** Keira

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **15

**Origin:** Hawaii

**Appearance:** Short, dirty blonde hair. Violet eyes. Thin. She likes layered clothes, skirts and dresses.

**Personality:** She's shy and quiet. She's a hardworking and honest person. She really naive and oblivious. She sees the best in people. She holds no grudges. She admires her sister and doesn't hold it against her that she's better at everything. She's physically weak and can be invisable. She is an early bird and she is studious unlike her sister who has never studied for a minute of her life. She is a person who loves love, but oblivious when it comes to her love life.

**Bio: **She was always known as Dawn's little twin sister by everyone. But Dawn was the first person she went to when she discovered she had become an EVO. Dawn helped her get into Providence and stayed with her. She has been training to get full control over her powers.

**EVO:** Yes

** Powers:** Can communicate with other evos and 'command' or 'suggest' nanites what to do

**Non-EVO Abilities:** None, but she is being trained to defend herself.

**Weapon(s):** Energy Shield Bracelet.

**Hero/Villian/Neutral:** Hero

**Relationships: **

**Rex: ** Good friends. She looks upto him powerwise.

**Six:** The only thing that convinces her that he's not a robot is his care for Rex and _Holiday._

**BoBo:** He is so cute and cuddly.

**Holiday:** Holiday acts like a mother-figure to Keira.

**White:** The big boss, she acts with her best manner around him.

**Dawn:** Her biggest hero and her biggest supporter.

**Noah:** He is going to get hurt being around Rex and everyone.

**Couple: **No

**...**

**Name:** Zane

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 16

**Origin:** New York

**Appearance:** Jet black hair, green eyes, athletic body. Likes jeans and black shirts.

**Personality:** He's a shady character, not very talkative but charismatic. He's over-confident. He cares for others more than he should, especially animals. He isn't very 's not very comfortable around girls.

**Bio:** Not Available.

**EVO:** Yes

** Powers: **Super-human abilities

Superstrength

Superspeed

Supersight

Superhearing and so on...

**Non-EVO Abilities:** Combat

**Weapon(s): **Extendable Spear

**Hero/Villian/Neutral:** Villian

**Relationships: **

**Van Kleiss:** This guy should loosen up a bit and let him loose, he already works for him**.**

** Circe:** What's her problem?

**Couple: **Not Yet – Dawn

...

Also feel free to couple up your Ocs with other submitted Ocs, but to stop any future problems here are the current couplings:

Rex-Circe

Six-Holiday

Dawn-Zane


	3. Chapter 1

**a/n:** Melody Gold's new name is Harmony Gold

"Holiday..." said White from the big screen. Six and Holiday were in the conference room alone with him. "Do I look like the director of Providence or a day care center to you?" he said loudly.

"Excuse me sir?" asked Holiday.

"What is this I hear. It seems Providence is taking in EVO kids." He said. "Remind me, when have I given the permission to this?"

"We're not taking them in. Mostly they come to us, volunteering to work with us." Explained Six.

"And having them on our side at their young age is better than having them on the opposing side." Said Holiday.

"I see... An army of young EVO weapons at our disposal..." thought White out loud.

"They are not weapons, they are just kids. Some of them aren't even EVOs." Said Holiday.

Suddenly they heard something fry and the door opened. A girl with straight dirty blond hair came in.

"Speak of the devil." Said Six.

"Thanks for the compliment Gonna-Be-Seven, but that does not make up for sending Rex on a vacation." Said the girl.

"You! How could you disrupt our meeting!" said White furiously.

"I have a name, it's Dawn. And it was simple, your security system is primitive. I'll install you a better one for a price."

"We are not paying you." Said Six.

"Who wants money, just cancel Rex's vacation." Demanded Dawn.

"Don't be jealous, Rex has worked really hard and deserves a vacation. And since there are ne recruits he can rest for awhile." Said Holiday.

"Jealous? Huh! Are you kidding me. I don't want a day off for myself, I don't want him to go to Hawaii, where Keira and I ran away from!" said Dawn.

"Oh..." said Holiday.

"Weird how a genius like you skipped that. Call him back now." Said Dawn.

"Can't do that. He's already there. And he'll be fine." Said Six.

"Yeah, right. Have you met Rex? Whatever, just give me a jet or something I'll go with Keira to get him back. Then you can send him to a better vaca spot, like Alaska." Said Dawn as she left.

"The EVO kids better not be like that one." Said White.

...

Dawn entered the petting zoo. Most of the other kids were there. The petting zoo was the closest thing they had to a hangout at Providence. Everybody was kinda sitting close to eachother. Keira, Fawn and Hunter were kinda isolated because of the relatively small EVOs surrounding them.

"Keira, come with me for a moment." Said Dawn.

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Hunter.

"None of you business." Said Dawn.

"You are going somewhere aren't you." Smirked Melody.

"Yeah." Said Dawn.

"Really? Where are we going?" asked Keira.

"We're gonna go get Rex back." Said Dawn.

"I knew it!" yelled Harmony suddenly. "You just want to spend some time alone with Rex."

"Yes, that's why I'm taking my sister with me. I need her to accompany Bobo on a double date with Rex." Said Dawn sarcastically.

A few chuckles were heard. "Either way I'm coming with." Insisted Harmony.

"Wait, I want to go aswell." Said Jenny from the other side.

Suddenly Zeax teleported between Dawn and the door. "So do I."

"Yeah, cause I'm driving a freaking school bus here." Said Dawn. "Not my problem anyway, they'll never let all of us leave anyway."

"Actually, they are." Said Katie as she came in. "Six told me to take you to Hawaii. I'll be flying the jet and leading you. Holiday also detected EVO reading around that area so it's not just about Rex."

"That means everyone's going." Said Zak and walked next to Katie. He smiled gently at her.

"Sure, do you want to take your little brother and the Vivica the tasty EVO candy?" said Melody.

"And there is definetely no way I'm gonna let you control the jet." Said Dawn. "That is my thing."

"First of all you don't even have a rank to outrank me and second we are going to make a detour to pick up a new kid Providence recruited." Said Katie.

"Don't they have anybody else to do that?" said Dawn. "Ugh, whatever, lets just make it quick. Smith told me she'd give me new nunchucks and knuckles before I left."

...

**a/n:** sorry that I took so long and wrote so short, but even though I have the story set, it's kinda hard to keep up with all the characters, especially most of them are on the same side with similar personalities


End file.
